The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for generating and displaying climate system models.
Much can be learned about the health of the earth by studying the dynamic interdependent relationships between the atmosphere (air), hydrosphere (water), geosphere or lithosphere (land), cryosphere (ice), and biosphere (life), collectively referred to as the five elemental spheres. Comparing and contrasting earth-observing satellite data from different sources deepens researchers' understanding of earth systems and the interdependency between different natural forces.
Until recently, the components comprising the five elemental spheres have been studied independently as their own respective disciplines. Now, the earth is being studied as a whole in order to understand the complex interrelationships and interdependencies of the different natural and anthropogenic forces.